


Warrior Cats One-Shots And Drabbles

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles, One-Shots, Ficlets and Prompts [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: A series of drabbles, ficlets, and one-shots.Chapter 1- Mapleshade's kits survive and she's given a quest by sky ghosts.Chapter 2- A continuation of the Sky Ghost AU because it turns out its fun to write whoopsChapter 3- The last thing of Sky Ghosts AUChapter 4- A story about a group traveling from the clans. Originally based off of the journey to the clans, but twisted throughout the generations.Chapter 5- Mistlekit knows that time is a finicky thing.Chapter 6- Two more stories, from the RiverClan point of view.
Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles, One-Shots, Ficlets and Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739425
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. The One Where Mapleshade's Kits Live And She's Given A Quest By Sky Ghosts (Sky Ghost AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one of a kind, no category](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722805) by [solacefruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacefruit/pseuds/solacefruit). 



ThunderClan  
Leader: Oakstar- Sturdy brown tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: Beetail- Dark brown striped tabby tom  
Medicine Cat(s): Ravenwing- Small black tom with blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Deerdapple- Silver-and-black tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Nettlepaw)  
Freckewish- Speckled golden-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes  
Bloomheart- Gray tabby tom  
Seedpelt- Light brown-and-white tom  
Thrushtalon- Light brown tabby tom  
Apprentices:  
Nettlepaw- Ginger tom  
Elders:  
Rabbitfur- Gray tabby tom

RiverClan  
Leader: Darkstar- Black she-cat  
Deputy: Spiketail- Dark gray tom  
Warriors:  
Rainfall- Skinny black tom  
Appledusk- Pale brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Perchpaw)  
Reedshine- Dark orange she-cat  
Milkfur- White she-cat  
Splashfoot- Pale gray tom  
Eeltail- Gray and black tabby she-cat  
Apprentices:  
Perchpaw- Thick-furred gray tom

ShadowClan  
Leader: Waspstar- Black and yellow tabby she-cat  
Deputy: Sunnystripe- Yellow tabby tom  
Medicine cat(s): Sloefur- Black tom

WindClan  
Leader: Archstar- Black and white she-cat  
Deputy: Dogtooth- Crooked-jawed brown she-cat  
Medicine cat(s): Larkwing- Gray tabby tom  
Warriors:  
Swiftflight- Pale gray tabby tom  
Midgepelt- Patch-furred brown tom

Cats Outside Clans  
Myler- Black and white tom  
Mapleshade- Thick-furred orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Patchkit, a ginger and white tom kit, Petalkit, a fluffy pale brown she-kit, and Larchkit, a soft dark brown tom kit)  
Clover- Weedy ginger tom  
Apple- Weedy ginger and gold she-cat  
Oak- Weedy ginger she-cat  
Kestrel- Gray tom  
Desert- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, curled ears (Pregnant with Kestrel's kits)  
Honeyleaf- Elderly ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Swallowflight- Elderly long-legged black tom  
Brackenheart- Elderly pale brown tom

Deceased Cats  
Rosewater- Grey-silver she-cat with blue eyes (Drowned, hangs out near the river)  
Skystar- Light gray tom with blue eyes

  
"Patchkit!" Mapleshade cried, diving for her son, who had just been submerged when a wave hit. Her other two children were already safe on the other side, watching and waiting for their mother and brother.

Slipping under the water, Mapleshade suddenly remembered something- _she couldn't swim!_ Flailing blindly, she twisted around, bubbles escaping from her mouth. Peeling open her eyes and wincing at the sting of water, she searched for her son. _Please let me find him,_ she begged silently to StarClan.

No sooner had she thought that than something grabbed her neck scruff. Flailing, Mapleshade realized only as she was dragged ashore that it was a cat.

She was unceremoniously dropped on the shore, gasping for air and dripping with water. Just as she recovered enough to turn her head, there was no sign of her rescuer- only the ripples left on the water revealed that they had returned to the water.

"Patchkit!" Mapleshade screamed, once again. Her throat was raw for some reason- when had that happened?

Not a second later, a sleek figure emerged from the water, holding a ginger and white scrap of fur. Mapleshade gasped, rushing to her kit's rescuer.

The she-cat- for it was a she-cat, Maplsehade could see now- put down the kit, letting his mother lick him dry.

"Oh, Patchkit, honey," Mapleshade sobbed. Her son was alive!

After she calmed, she turned to Patchkit's rescuer. It was a silver tabby she-cat, with eyes the color of rain. Her fur was sleek, her ears narrow, and her jaw square. 

"Hello," The she-cat greeted her. "Is everyone OK?" She looked around, saw Petalkit and Larchkit- who had wandered over to their mother and brother- and nodded, satisfied. 

"Who- who are you?" Mapleshade questioned. 

The she-cat smiled, a sad and far-away look in her eyes. "My name is Rosewater," She explained. "I saw you lot and- well, it's my job to keep the river safe."

"Why?" Petalkit piped up. She was staring, wide-eyed, at Rosewater.

Rosewater smiled softly at the kit. "That's a story for later, I think." She straightened up and shook her fur, despite it being dry. "Darkstar won't accept you into RiverClan- there's too much pressure from the rest of the warriors to be anti-outsider." She scowled at the thought, before perking up again.

"There's a farm a little ways from here," She began walking, twisting her head so she could continue talking to Mapleshade. "It'll be good shelter while you figure out what to do next- the mice are always fat and plentiful, even in leaf-bare."

Mapleshade blinked in confusion, before she absorbed all the information. Then, she yelped, picked up her kits, and began jogging after Rosewater.

  
The sun was setting by the time they arrived at the barn- the doors were open, warm light spilling out.

"Here, c'mon," Rosewater nosed her way in. "This way."

Once Mapleshade and her kits were settled, Rosewatter slunk away to hunt. She returned with several fat mice.

Over fresh-kill, Rosewater told her story.

"My mother, Timberpool, was half WindClan," She began. "My grandfather, Rabbitleap, was of WindClan, and my grandmother, Scaleheart, of RiverClan. My father, Finchfern, meanwhile, was half-clan as well- his mother was Owlheart of ThunderClan, his father Shadepounce ShadowClan."

Mapleshade stared, confused. "I've never heard of any Owlheart," She admitted. Rosewater laughed.

"You wouldn't have," She assured Mapleshade. "She was written out of the stories, after my father's birth. My parents, meanwhile, were forgotten after the truth of my birth came out."

"I know what that's like," Mapleshade muttered darkly.

Rosewater took a bite of mouse and chewed before continuing. "Of course, that meant that my place in any clan was always contested- after all, they said, how could a kit born of all four be loyal to any one?" She snorted. "But it was their feuding that was my end- Weaselstar, the leader of ThunderClan at the time, tried to send me back to RiverClan."

She paused. "That was what killed me."

Mapleshade flinched back. "What? But you ar-" Her protest died in her throat as she took in the fact that, now that she tried, she could see through Rosewater.

Said ghost snickered. "Yeah, people react that way a lot." Shrugging, she continued her story. "It wasn't a particularly high water day- it was sunny, no wind, no rain. Should have been easy enough to cross." She flicked her paw. "But my paws have always been ThunderClan thick- I tripped and fell, right into the water," She admitted. "I couldn't get back to the surface before I drowned."

"Since then," She continued, as if she wasn't dead, "I've been stuck, in the river. I've tried to save as many lives as I could- like you lot." She gestured between them. "I can only ever leave if it's to help someone who I stopped from drowning."

"Oh," Mapleshade said softly. "Where do we go now?"

Rosewater considered the question, before a thought occurred to her. "Your mother- she's Brindlefang, right?"

"Was. She passed last leaf-fall."

"Oh." Rosewater looked stricken. "I'm sorry to hear about that." She cleared her throat, continuing on. "But- Brindlefang was Starlingdust's daughter." She looked as if this was important information.

"I- I'm sorry, how does that matter?" Mapleshade asked.

"Oh- erdoy!" Rosewater smacked herself in the head with her tail. "Of course you don't know. Okay, so Starlingdust was Ravenwhisker's daughter," She explained, "And Ravenwhisker was my grandmother, Owlheart's, brother." She paused, before bumping shoulders with Mapleshade. "Hey, we're kin! Neat."

"Ravenwhisker himself was the son of Fallenblaze, who was the daughter of Gorseclaw," Rosewater explained. "Gorseclaw wasn't actually originally from ThunderClan- he was of SkyClan blood."

Confusion filled Mapleshade. "SkyClan?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Oh, that's right, you lot don't know about SkyClan." Rosewater shook out her paws. "Alright, time for another story."

"Once upon a time," She began, "so long ago it is only a dream to even StarClan, there were cats living here, upon clan territory. They lived in small groups of kin- they had no friends, no code, no honor. They battled often, and kin went against kin so often it was almost usual."

"One night, on the night of a full moon, they all agreed to meet together under it's light to find a solution. Four groups came with peace in mind- one, however, only meant to spill blood."

"They battled, the one group scattering and confusing the other four. In the end, many were slain. The battle only stopped once the fifth leader realized he could not solve his grievance with bloodshed. He spilled the blood of his dear childhood friend, and realized he could not fix it."

"They decided, then, that they must divide themselves into groups, with a leader and borders, to prevent further bloodshed. There were five leaders, five groups- five clans."

"However," Rosewater continued, "Not long ago, perhaps only a few generations at most, SkyClan's territory was ravaged- twolegs came, with giant monsters the size of the great rock, and tore apart the earth, crushed rocks with their jaws, and pulled trees from the ground."

"Cloudstar, the leader of SkyClan, led his clan to the gathering- all of them. The SkyClan camp had been destroyed, and so he turned to the other clans for help. He begged them to give SkyClan just a small amount of territory- they had no home left."

"But the other clans were vain," Rosewater said, making the kits listening gasp, "And selfish, and so refused him. Birdflight, Cloudstar's mate, had to join ThunderClan, for her children, Gorsekit and Spottedkit, were too young to journey."

"So," Mapleshade paused, turning that over in her head, "you think we should go to SkyClan for help?"

"It's an idea," Rosewater shrugged. "They are a clan, after all. They would be honor bound by the code to accept you." She paused to lick her shoulder, eyes widening as she saw the sky, a sunrise streaked with red. "I have to go!"

She lept to her feet. "I have to return to the river!" Turning, she spoke to Mapleshade one last time. "Good luck, Mapleshade, daughter of Brindlefang, daughter of Starlingdust, daughter of Ravenwhisker, son of Fallenblaze, daughter of Gorseclaw." She dipped her head. "I wish you well."

Then, she was gone, returning to the river.

Mapleshade watched her go. "Goodbye, Rosewater, daughter of Timberpool, daughter of Scaleheart."

  
_The sun was peaking through the clouds, but Mapleshade was sheltered by the safe net branches above her. It smelled of prey, mice and squirrels scuttling around on the ground._

_"Hello, Mapleshade," Said a voice._

_Twisting, Mapleshade saw a pale gray tom. He was clearly old, scars wrapping around his pelt, and his pelt was nearly see-through._

_"Hello," She said dumbly. "Who're you?"_

_The tom laughed. "I am Skystar," He explained, "Father of Thunder, father of Raccoonheart, mother of Stormtail, great-grandmother of Mouseleap, grandfather of Brindlewing, mother of Mapleshade."_

_He paused. "We are kin, you know."_

_"So," Mapleshade looked around. "What's this about?"_

_Skystar chuckled, before turning somber. "My clan did not survive Cloudstar's journey," He lashed his tail in grief. "Most cats became kittypets or rouges. But there are remnants yet."_

_He paused, before locking eyes with her. "I want you to find them," He explained, "Reunite them, and rebuild SkyClan."_

  
"Mama," Whined Patchkit, "When are we going to leave?" Ever since her strange dream, her kits had been getting antsy- they were complaining, wanting to leave the barn.

"Soon, Patchkit." Mapleshade reassured her kit, pushing a mouse towards him. "We'll get going soon."

That was true, probably. She honestly wasn't certain how long she could keep her kits from wandering off- and the twolegs didn't seem to like her being in the barn, not to mention the cats haunting her dreams.

Last night, it had been Stoatfur, a ginger and white tom, who was begging her to save SkyClan.

She couldn't keep putting it off forever.

  
"Mama," Whined Petalkit, "When are we going to fix the sky?"

Mapleshade paused in her grooming of her daughter. "What do you mean, baby?"

"This she-cat, Petalfall, told me to ask you." Petalkit wiggled between her mother's paws, turning to Mapleshade. "What's broken about the sky?" She blinked in confusion.

Mapleshade mustered up a purr. "Nothing you have to worry about, baby."

"It's missing," Larchkit said bluntly. "That's what Buzzardstar said."

"No, it's all split up!" Patchkit protested. "Fawnstep said that we should put it back together."

"Yeah!" Cheered Petalkit. "Fix the sky! Fix the sky! Fix the sky!" She chanted, the others soon joining in.

"Fix the sky! Fix the sky! Fix the sky!" Mapleshade was soon overwhelmed by three fluffy kittens who were chanting, demanding they fix SkyClan.

"Alright, alright, fine!" Mapleshade yelled, attempting to calm down her children.

"Yay!" They cheered. Mapleshade managed to calm them down, getting them to settle down for the night.

"We'll start going tomorrow," Mapleshade said, realizing she'd been defeated by their insistence. "We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow," She said firmly, nudging a mouse towards her children. "Eat some mouse and go to sleep." She stretched out her arms, flexing her claws and fluffing up her nest of straw.

  
_"Hello?" Mapleshade called out, looking around. She was in a large gorge, red stone surrounding her. Scratches dug into the walls- Mapleshade, who was a seasoned warrior, could recognize them as rat scratches. "That's not good," She muttered to herself._

_"Hello," Another voice. Mapleshade turned, finding an old black tom sitting and watching her. "My name is Spiderstar," He said, dipping his head to her._

_"Were you- were you leader of SkyClan?" Mapleshade asked, feeling pity. He'd probably had to watch his clan fall apart._

_"Yes," Spiderstar blinked slowly at her. "I was. Before they dispanded, becoming a group of rouges and kittypets. Some live in twolegplace," He paused. "Some live in the gorge that we used to call home."_

_"Why was SkyClan disbanded, if you can still live in the gorge?" Mapleshade asked. "What happened?"_

_Spiderstar stared off into the distance, a far-away look in his eyes. "The rats," He whispered. "There were so many rats, and we could not stop them."_

_He jerked, turning to Mapleshade. "SkyClan has always been known for our jumping, you know," He said, suddenly conversational. "Before leaving the forest, we depended on the trees for our livelyhood." He paused. "We may not be in the forest, but their lives depend on trees once again."_

_"Wha-" Mapleshade was interrupted by the whole dream- jerking, almost, and her gut dropped as she seemed to soar, leaving the ground behind her, swooping into they sky as if she was a bird._

_Below, the ground faded from forests into a twolegplace, and then a sandy red gorge._

I'm being shown the path to the gorge _, Mapleshade realized with a start._

_"Good luck, Mapleshade," Spiderstar said, watching her mournfully. "The world will never be the same."_

  
The next morning, they started traveling- it would take them at least a day to get there, Mapleshade reasoned, so they should get an early start.

"Come on, just a little farther before we take a break," Mapleshade insisted, nudging Patchkit forward with her paw. They'd been walking since sunrise, and it was now almost sunhigh- to get to where the SkyClan cats left from, they'd need to get to the twolegplace by ThunderClan's border, meaning they'd either have to pass WindClan and RiverClan or walk on the thunderpath and pass WindClan and ShadowClan.

In the end, Mapleshade had figured passing WindClan and ShadowClan was a safer bet- after all, there hadn't yet been another gathering, so they wouldn't know about her being exiled, and they didn't have the grudge against her that RiverClan would likely have once Oakstar told them about her at the gathering.

They were at twolegplace already, and Mapleshade was trying to get them her kits to keep going, just a little bit farther, so she could find a safe place to leave them while she went hunting.

Scanning the area, Mapleshade noted a rotted tree-trunk in a yard that didn't smell of kittypet. Perfect!

"Over here," She picked up Patchkit, who was struggling the most, and cajoled the others into the trunk. Placing down Patchkit as well, she licked the top of his head. "Now stay here while I go hunting." She said firmly.

"OK, mama," Larchkit chirped, his siblings echoing him.

Nodding, Mapleshade turned, leaping over the fence, and went to find some prey.

  
Eyes sharp, Mapleshade examined the area. She was in twolegplace, that was true, but she was near the ThunderClan border- and she could almost smell the prey-scent drifting over the scent-marks.

Considering it for a second, she stepped onto ThunderClan territory. _It's leaf-fall_ , she reasoned bitterly, _they might be hard-pressed to find prey, but they don't have any kits in the nursery._

Sniffing, she caught wind of a squirrel. Dropping into a hunters crouch, she stalked forward. _There!_ It was chewing on a beech nut, unaware of her presence. 

Bunching her muscles up, Mapleshade pounced- only to have something slam into her side as she did so.

Hissing, Mapleshade turned and met the furious eyes of Frecklewish. The golden she-cat yowled with rage and swiped at Mapleshade's face, Mapleshade dodging and darting underneath her paw before shoving her down.

"Leave, intruder!" Demanded Frecklewish, even as Mapleshade pinned her. 

Mapleshade laughed, unsheathing her claws. "Ha! You think I'll listen to you?" She glared at Frecklewish. "My son drowned because of you!" She spat. Admittedly, Patchkit lived, but that didn't undo the part where he drowned in the first place. "If you hadn't supported Oakstar, none of this would have happened!"

Rearing up, Mapleshade brought her claws down to Frecklewishe's throat-

A ginger blur slammed into Frecklewish, freeing her from Mapleshade's strike, but the ginger cat took the blow to the neck instead.

Nettlepaw staggered back, blood dripping down his throat.

"Nettlepaw!" _Oh, foxdung._ Mapleshade cursed. _Where there's Nettlepaw, there's Deerdapple._ Mapleshade might have been a good fighter, but that didn't mean she could take on two warriors- and an apprentice- at the same time.

Before anyone could stop her, Mapleshade shot to her feet and rocketed off, back to the old stump where she was hiding her kits.

Petalkit looked up at her frazzled entrance into the yard, the only one of the kits not asleep. "Hey, mama," She greeted drowsily.

"No time to talk, kits," Mapleshade said, nervously checking over her shoulder. "Everyone up, we're gonna keep going, OK?"

Mewls of protest sounded from the kits, but they all got up.

Pricking her ears, Mapleshade could just barely make out yowls of outrage, steadily drawing closer. 

"Here, Petalkit, Larchkit, both of you- climb on my back, and hold on real tight. Don't worry about hurting me." They were the strongest- they could hold on tight enough. Helping them up, Mapleshade subtly winced at their claws digging in to her pelt.

Scooping up Patchkit in her mouth, she steadied herself, jumped up onto the edge of the fence, and _ran_.

  
Mapleshade ran until her paws began to bleed- by then, she'd left twolegplace, and was nearing a small patch of trees. There were only a couple trees- maybe four or five- and several puddles, but there weren't twoleg dens nor monsters, so she considered it a win.

"Here, you lot shelter in here," Mapleshade pressed them in between the roots of a large, gnarled oak. It would shelter them from any predators that could be around. "I'm going to go look for prey, OK?"

"OK, mama," Murmured Petalkit, looking drowsy. Her brothers were already asleep, the three of them curled together in a nest of leaves and grass.

This- she could have missed out on this, on her children's lives, if it hadn't been for Rosewater.

Mapleshade watched them fondly for a moment before heading off to hunt.

  
"Mama, mama, tell us a story!" Cried Larchkit, nuzzling into Mapleshade's belly.

"Yeah, story! Story! Story!" Petalkit and Patchkit soon picked up the chant, all of them crying out for a story.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Considering it, Mapleshade searched for a good story. "How about I tell you about..." An idea. "The Hawk Watcher?"

"Who's that?" Asked Patchkit, blinking his wide eyes at her. 

"Long ago, before even the clans were around..."

  
Mapleshade was awoken from her resting at the sound of rustling. Tensing, she curled her tail around her kits, who fidgeted slightly but calmed after a minute.

From out of the shadows emerged a she-cat. Her fur was a deep ginger color, glinting in the moonlight, and her eyes were a deep green, while her ears were curled as if they were frost-bitten. Her belly was round- not with food, Mapleshade recognized, but with kits.

The other she-cat cocked her head in confusion at Mapleshade. "Are you lost?" She asked, a strange lilt to her voice.

"No," Mapleshade struggled to keep aggression out of her voice. "What's it matter to you?"

The ginger she-cat blinked. "Well, I thought you might be- nobody likes camping out here, you see, because of the dogs."

Mapleshade felt her hackles raise. "Dogs?"

The ginger she-cat nodded. "Oh, yes. The _daonna_ 's bring them around every morning." A thought seemed to occur to her. "Are you the tree that Skystar's sent?" 

It was Mapleshade's turn to blink in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh, my bad." The ginger she-cat shrugged. "I thought you might be, since you're clanborn."

Mapleshade's fur bristled. "And how would you know that?" She demanded. Had someone followed her?

"Your scars," The she-cat explained, gesturing at the scars raked over Mapleshade's flank. "None of the cats around here like to fight. Well, except for the gorge cats, but they're never around."

"Gorge cats?" Mapleshade felt her heart lighten. _Have I finally found where I'm supposed to find SkyClan?_

"Oh, yes," She nodded, "There are cats that live in the gorge a little ways east of here- really, I'm surprised you haven't met them yet. You can see the gorge from here. I think that's part of the reason the _daonna_ 's like to hang out around here."

She shrugged again. "I can show you the gorge cats, if you'd like. My mother is one of them- it's been a while since I've visited her."

  
On the walk over, Mapleshade learned several things. For one, her kits were wonderfully talented at being far too trusting of strangers. Secondly, the ginger she-cat was named Desert, and her mate- a gray tom who joined them on the way to the gorge- was named Kestrel. Three, Desert communicated with StarClan.

Four- the cats in the gorge were definitely the remaining SkyClan cats.

Upon arriving at the gorge, Desert rushed off to find her mother, a ginger tabby with green eyes.

Meanwhile, a pale brown tom came up to Mapleshade. He stared at her for a long while, before nodding. "Good luck." He walked off.

Mapleshade stared after him, confused.

  
The gorge cats seemed happy for her to be rebuilding SkyClan, so she set up her nest in a den that she could only reach because of the thin stone ramp leading up to it. The floor was soft and sandy, and her kits were all glad to finally be done with their journey.

Mapleshade found a bird's nest in one of the corners of the dens, and after eating, she went to sleep.

  
_"Thank you, Mapleshade," Said a sand-colored she-cat. Her eyes, a soft green shade, were filled with joy. "You're one step closer to fixing SkyClan."_

_She paused, before standing and beckoning Mapleshade closer. They stood in a clearing, a large pool of water in the center._

_"What is this?" Mapleshade questioned, looking around. Mousefang laughed._

_"I am going to show you all the cats who are willing to join you," The elder rasped. "Here, place your paw on the surface of the water."_

_Mapleshade hesitated a moment before doing so. Immediately, it sent out ripples, the image in the puddle changing from a reflection into several cats._

_"Find them," Mousefang commanded, "And bring them back to the gorge. Teach them what it means to follow the warrior code."_

Mapleshade bolted awake.

  
"Are you sure about this?" Desert asked her for the seventh time. They were balancing on the fence, waiting for the first cat to emerge from the den. 

"Yes, Desert," Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." Shaking her fur out, Mapleshade fluffed out her coat- the chill of leaf-fall was more noticeable outside of the warm, sandy gorge.

Finally, after several minutes of waiting, three cats emerged from the den. A weedy ginger tom, an equally weedy ginger and gold she-cat, and a final, also weedy, ginger she-cat.

The ginger she-cat saw them and perked up, scrambling to get there.

"Hello!" She chirped climbing up onto the fence. "Who're you?"

Mapleshade rolled her eyes. "My name is Mapleshade," She introduced herself. "And this is Desert. We've come to see if any of you would like to join our clan."

The ginger and gold she-cat cocked her head. "What clan?"

"We live in the gorge," Mapleshade explained. "We're only now recovering- most of our members left a while ago, and so it's just us and three elders."

The tom glanced around, before making eye contact with Mapleshade. "I'd like to try it," He said, seeming insecure in his answer. 

Mapleshade nodded. "Be warned- it will not be easy. Kits, elders, and the ill must be fed first- sometimes, that means you will go hungry. The cold seasons will be harsh, and there will be times when you may be injured."

The tom flinched back.

"But," Mapleshade continued, "You will be following the warrior code, in a clan that will be at your back until you leave this world, and their claws and minds will all support you."

The ginger she-cat shared a look with her sister, before she nodded. 

"Very well," Mapleshade nodded, "Follow me."

  
Standing on the highest point of the gorge, Mapleshade could almost see the appeal in the dens. She could see all of the gorge, from the nursery den where Desert was watching her kits to where the elders were watching from the edge of the water.

"Cats of SkyClan," She declared, making sure to hold herself with the nobility of a leader, "We have three cats who have accepted becoming apprentices." Pausing, she motioned to the tom. "Clover, step forwards."

He did so.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Cloverpaw- your mentor will be Swallowflight."

Admittedly, there weren't many adults for them to learn from, but the elders weren't fragile yet- back in a normal clan, they'd still have a couple seasons left as senior warriors.

"Apple, step forwards," The ginger and gold she-cat did so. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be Applepaw- you mentor will be me."

Applepaw grinned, exchanging a shoulder-bump with her sister.

"Finally, Oak, step forward." The ginger she-cat resembled Desert greatly- Mapleshade was glad the older she-cat was still fit to do warrior duties. "From this day forwards, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Oakpaw. Desert will be your mentor."

"Cloverpaw! Applepaw! Oakpaw! Cloverpaw! Applepaw! Oakpaw!"

The chants were quiet, true, with only six cats chanting, but they had spirit behind them. This was the promise of a future, a beginning where none had been before.

If Mapleshade squinted, she could make out a patch of pale gray fur in the corner of her eye, sitting next to her.

" _Thank you, Mapleshade_ ," Whispered Skystar, nothing more than a sound on the wind.


	2. Mapleshade's Leader Ceremony (Sky Ghost AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mapleshade receives her nine lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops it turns out I really like this AU and will probably write more for it
> 
> (This was heavily inspired by 'one of a kind, no category' by solacefruit because that fic's got me fucked up)

ThunderClan  
Leader: Oakstar- Sturdy brown tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: Beetail- Dark brown striped tabby tom  
Medicine Cat(s): Ravenwing- Small black tom with blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Deerdapple- Silver-and-black tabby she-cat  
Bloomheart- Gray tabby tom  
Seedpelt- Light brown-and-white tom  
Thrushtalon- Light brown tabby tom  
Nettleblaze- Ginger tom with jagged scar on neck  
Queens:  
Freckewish- Golden she-cat with black spots, dark amber eyes (Pregnant with Seedpelt's kits)  
Elders:  
Rabbitfur- Gray tabby tom

RiverClan  
Leader: Darkstar- Black she-cat  
Deputy: Spiketail- Dark gray tom  
Warriors:  
Rainfall- Skinny black tom  
Appledusk- Pale brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Perchpaw)  
Reedshine- Dark orange she-cat  
Milkfur- White she-cat  
Splashfoot- Pale gray tom  
Eeltail- Gray and black tabby she-cat  
Apprentices:  
Perchpaw- Thick-furred gray tom

ShadowClan  
Leader: Waspstar- Black and yellow tabby she-cat  
Deputy: Sunnystripe- Yellow tabby tom  
Medicine cat(s): Sloefur- Black tom

WindClan  
Leader: Archstar- Black and white she-cat  
Deputy: Dogtooth- Crooked-jawed brown she-cat  
Medicine cat(s): Larkwing- Gray tabby tom  
Warriors:  
Swiftflight- Pale gray tabby tom  
Midgepelt- Patch-furred brown tom

Cats Outside Clans  
Myler- Black and white tom  
Towtruck- Sturdy dark brown she-cat with silver paws  
Eagle- Sturdy dark brown tom with silver sides  
Matte- Long-legged dark ginger tom with long ears  
Buckle- Soft-furred ginger she-cat with long whiskers  
Newspaper- Black, white, and ginger she-cat  
Bread- Dark brown tom with cream face, flanks, and tail  
Sweet Bea- Small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

SkyClan (A group of cats living in the gorge)  
Leader: Mapleshade- Thick-furred orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Patchkit, a ginger and white tom kit, Petalkit, a fluffy pale brown she-kit, and Larchkit, a soft dark brown tom kit) (Apprentice: Applepaw)  
Deputy: Kestrelheart- Gray tom  
Apprentices:  
Cloverpaw- Weedy ginger tom  
Applepaw- Weedy ginger and gold she-cat  
Oakpaw- Weedy ginger she-cat  
Queens:  
Desertclaw- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, curled ears (Pregnant with Kestrel's kits) (Apprentice: Oakpaw)  
Elders:  
Honeyleaf- Elderly ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Swallowflight- Elderly long-legged black tom (Apprentice: Cloverpaw)  
Brackenheart- Elderly pale brown tom

  
Deceased Cats

Rosewater- Grey-silver she-cat with blue eyes (Former Multi-Clanner, Drowned, hangs out near the river, Life of Protection)  
Skystar- Light gray tom with blue eyes (Former SkyClanner, Unknown Cause Of Death, StarClan resident, Life of Recklessness)  
Raccoonheart- Black and gray ringed she-cat with bushy tail (Former ThunderClanner, Starved, StarClan Resident, Life of Self-Worth)  
Stormtail- Gray she-cat with bushy tail (Former ThunderClanner, Suffocated, StarClan Resident, Life of Rage)  
Mouseleap- Dusky brown tom with broad shoulders (Former ThunderClanner, Died of Greencough, StarClan Resident, Life of Patience)  
Brindlefang- Ginger and white she-cat with broad shoulders (Former ThunderClanner, Killed by Snake, StarClan resident)  
Weaselstar- Dark ginger tom with bushy tail (Former ThunderClan Leader, Died of Blood Loss, StarClan Resident, Life of Determination)  
Sweetstar- Silver she-cat with long ears (Former RiverClan Leader, Crushed by Fallen Tree, StarClan Resident, Life of Hope)  
Beestar- Soft-furred yellow and black tom (Former ShadowClan Leader, Hit by Monster, StarClan Resident, Life of Balance)  
Tawnystar- Long-legged pale yellow and gray she-cat (Former WindClan Leader, Killed by Beestar, StarClan Resident, Life of Adventure)

  
_"Hello, Mapleshade," A dusky brown tom greeted her. "Welcome to your nine lives ceremony."_

_Mapleshade blinked in confusion. She'd traveled to the Moonstone, a day-long journey, to speak to StarClan. She hadn't expected to get her nine lives- Kestrelheart, her deputy, had been the first SkyClan she expected to get nine lives from StarClan, when she eventually retired._

_"I hadn't expected this," Mapleshade admitted, "I was only here to speak to StarClan, not get nine lives."_

_The tom let out a_ mrow _of amusement. "Well, we're all surprised by this, honestly. SkyClan hasn't been seen in generations."_

_"Ah, well." Mapleshade shrugged, rolling her shoulders. "Shall we get started?" She flicked her ears to the sky, a blue-purplish lilac color that indicated the sun would be rising in a couple hours. The trip home tomorrow would be long._

_"Very well." The tom nodded. "I am Mouseleap. The blood of the original SkyClan ran through my veins through my life, just as my blood runs through yours. I long thought that SkyClan would never live again," He turned to Mapleshade. "Until you happened."_

_"With this life," He declared, "I give you patience. Collect all the facts before acting. You've a good head on your shoulders, deary," He blinked slowly at her, "Keep it that way and it'll serve you well." Then, he leaned up and touched his nose to hers._

_A low ache started in her chest, but it slowly built up, burning her heart, until she screamed and it stopped._

_When she looked, Mouseleap had disappeared, replaced with a pale gray and black ringed she-cat._

_"Hello," The other she-cat dipped her head to Mapleshade. "I am Raccoonheart."_

_Mapleshade searched her memory for the name, flicking her tail as she thought. "You're Thunderstar's daughter!" She gasped._

_Raccoonheart chuckled. "Yes," She nodded. "I am best remembered for those I am related to."_

_She'd never thought about it like that. "I'm sorry," Mapleshade said, genuinely meaning it._

_Raccoonheart shrugged. "Ah, well." She stretched her front paws. "I lived a good life," She remarked. "My father would be proud, if he still wandered these forests." Seeing Mapleshade's confused look, she continued. "He lives elsewhere, with the legends- but that is for another day."_

_"I figured out early in my life what I wished to do," She explained. "I loved seeing cats grow, and none grow more than the young, so I became a queen. I had trouble having kits of my own, but I was there for every queen from the day I stepped foot into that nursery until my death during a famine. I died giving up my share of prey for my sister and her children."_

_"I chose grief as my battle," She continued. "You understand that, surely- as a mother, we are with our children beyond our time in the nursery. Our hearts sing with their triumphs and wail for their losses."_

_"I've never heard any stories about you," Mapleshade admitted._

_Raccoonheart chuckled once more. "Ah, well. My life doesn't make such a good story- there was very few battles or dramatic plots. Most of my time was spent in the nursery, watching kits, comforting them during storms or telling them stories as they drifted off."_

_"Does-" Mapleshade hesitated. "Does it bother you, that you've been forgotten?"_

_Raccoonheart laughed all of a sudden. It was unexpected and loud. "Oh, not at all." She calmed. "I've not been forgotten." She shrugged. "I might not have stories told about me, but I helped raise dozens of children. There are cats alive right now in part because I helped teach their great-great-great grandparent's to speak, to run, to value themselves."_

_She straightened up. "This is the gift I give to you now, Mapleshade." She leaned down, her large paws sliding across the smooth stone floor. "With this life, know your own worth. A mother's love will always be taken for granted, until it is gone- then, there will be no absence greater."_

_A warmth flared to life in Mapleshade's head, feeling as if it should have been a headache but wasn't. It was like pure sunlight had been put into her head._

_Slowly, the warmth faded away, but Mapleshade was left feeling calm. Blinking slowly at Raccoonheart, she watched as the other she-cat padded away. Replacing her was a very familiar grey-silver she-cat with rain-blue eyes._

_"Hey!" Rosewater bounded up to Mapleshade, touching their noses together in affection. "How ya been, Maple?"_

_Mapleshade snorted, shaking her head. "I've been good," She assured Rosewater. "We're living in the gorge now, with some other cats."_

_Rosewater purred. "Good." She jerked her head towards the area around them. "I'm only here to give you my life," She explained. "I'm still by the river."_

_Mapleshade nodded, Rosewater grinning._

_"Alright!" She paused, clearing her throat. "I was never thought of well, during my life," She admitted. "I was sent around, unwanted by all, and it killed me. Nobody defended me, no matter how much I pleaded, no matter how much I needed it."_

_She looked away. "At first, after my death, I wanted revenge," She said softly. "I wanted them to feel the pain I felt, to know what it was like to die alone and unloved."_

_She turned back to Mapleshade, eyes hardened. "But I realized," She continued softly, "By the time I was able to leave the river, after I saved someone, that none who hurt me were still alive. Only their kin- they had been kits when it happened, suckling at their mother's bellies, and I couldn't find it in myself to hold their parent's acts against them."_

_Her shoulder's drooped. "After all," She continued, "That was why I was hated. And so, I decided- I can't get revenge against them. So I'd protect their kin from their actions." She paused. "This is the life I give you. With this life, know what it means to protect, even if you don't know those you are protecting. They are still worth trying to save."_

_She booped her nose against Mapleshade's, and pain laced through the leader._

_It felt like her fur was on fire and waterlogged at the same time, her lungs burning, and she realized that this must be what it felt like when Rosewater drowned. Said life-giver sighed, pressing her cheek to Mapleshade's._

_"This is pain," She murmured. "This is love. This is the need to protect your family, even though they never protected you."_

_Mapleshade gasped, coughing, as the pain ceased. "That was terrible," She wheezed. Rosewater laughed, tears shining in her eyes._

_"Yes," She agreed. "It was. Good luck, Maple." She touched her nose to Mapleshade's once more and nodded before bounding off. Mapleshade watched her go._

_"Awful lot of energy in that one, isn't there?" A voice asked from behind her. Turning, Mapleshade saw a fluffy gray she-cat with a tail that was bushy enough to be Raccoonheart's._

_"Yes," Mapleshade agreed, dipping her head to the newcomer. "Who are you? I'm afraid I don't recognize you."_

_"I am Stormtail," The she-cat revealed, watching in smug amusement._

_Mapleshade coughed suddenly, jerking back. Stormtail was a story used to scare kits- she'd been revealed to have mothered kits with a tom from another clan, and so went on a killing spree, going after any who she thought partook in revealing her secret, before disappearing into a WindClan tunnel and having the tunnel collapse on her._

_"You've heard of me, I see," Stormtail smirked. She flicked Mapleshade's nose with her tail, walking around to be in front of her and sitting. "But I doubt you've heard the truth."_

_She swept their surroundings with her eyes, speaking as she did so. "My mother had trouble having kits," She began. "I was the only one of my littermates who survived. I wanted to be a great warrior- my mother chose grief as her enemy. I chose fear."_

_"Then," She continued, "I met Robinheart. He was a few moons older than me, and he was brave and kind."_

_"He was the WindClan tom you had kits with," Mapleshade realised._

_Stormtail snorted. "Ha! No. Robinheart was a ThunderClan cat, through and through. His grandmother was originally a rouge before joining ThunderClan, but that is all."_

_She paused before continuing. "We had kits, eventually. They were not expected, but they were welcome, even if I was terrified. Robinheart always wanted kits, and he offered to take my place in the nursery once they were weaned."_

_Her tail drooped. "I loved him," She whispered. "And yet- and yet, rumors grew- my daughter, Breezekit, looked similar to a well-known WindClan tom, Hareheart. She got it from Robinheart's grandma," She smiled fondly to herself, before sneering. "But my clanmates thought that it was surely a sign that Hareheart was the father, and so Jaggedclaw, a clanmate, told my leader, Wolfstar, after Robinheart died."_

_She lashed her tail in anger. "He sent my kits to WindClan," She hissed. "I could only get them back if I got rid of Wolfstar and Hareheart and Jaggedclaw, and so I tore their throats out."_

_She paced, before slowing to a stop in front of Mapleshade. "With this life, I give you endless, boundless rage. Use it to fight those who have wronged you," She commanded, "Use it to fight when there is nothing left in you to fight."_

_She touched her nose to Mapleshade's. Burning rage filled Mapleshade, fury filling every part of her._

_Cracking open her eyes as it faded, Mapleshade saw that in her place was a light gray tom with sky blue eyes._

_"Clear Sky," She dipped her head in respect, "Thank you. So much. I don't know where I would be if not for you having me fix SkyClan."_

_Clear Sky smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I do not know where SkyClan would be if not for you," He protested. "And now I am here to give you a life."_

_Part of Mapleshade wondered what kind of life Clear Sky would give her._

_"I was far too cautious in life," Clear Sky admitted, "I tore apart my family, and in doing so made myself only more cautious. My gift to you is a simple one."_

_He rested his head on her chin. "With this life, I give you recklessness. Bound head-first into life, look at everything as if it is the most wonderful thing you've ever seen, throw yourself into loving those around you!" He sighed wistfully. "They're never there long enough." Touching his nose to hers, he nodded and walked away as she gained her life._

_This life felt like a lifetime of fear, of always being on edge, of peering cautiously around the corner, of constantly watching. Her eyes were suddenly tired as if she'd run from ThunderClan to WindClan in a heartbeat._

_"Almost done," Assured a ginger and white she-cat with broad shoulders._

_"Mother!" It was all Mapleshade could do to not cry. "Are you here to give me a life?"_

_Brindlefang purred, rubbing her cheek against Mapleshade's. "I've already done that, love," She murmured. "But I'm here to see you get your last four."_

_Mapleshade blinked sleepily. "Only four more?" She muttered, drowsy._

_"Only four more," Confirmed Brindlefang, guiding her daughter away._

_"Oh, hullo!" Mapleshade slurred as she noticed the next life-giver, a dark ginger tom with a bushy tail._

_Said tom rolled his eyes. "I told Clear Sky he should give his life last," He muttered under his breath. "It's wiped her out."_

_"No- I- I'm OK," Mapleshade struggled to stand on her own, but she did it._ Only four more lives _, she reprimanded her shaking legs,_ just make it through that and we can have a rest in the barn before heading back home.

_"Of course," The ginger tom watched her struggle, clearly not believing her to be okay. "My name is Weaselstar," He introduced himself. "I was ThunderClan's leader when Rosewater lived. I am the one who caused her death by sending her away."_

_"Oh yeah," Mapleshade said, leaning heavily on Brindlefang, "I remember hearing about you."_

_Weaselstar sighed. "I was foolish," He admitted. "In ThunderClan back then, we believed that the blood of the forest ran through us, and that it was what allowed us to climb up the trees into the sky."_

_"We feared that our blood was weak, after generations of kittypets, rouges, and loners mixed in," Explained Weaselstar, pacing, "It was my job as leader to ensure that we would be able to pass into StarClan, and we couldn't do that if there was a cat with blood of all clans in ThunderClan."_

_"My decision was a poor one," He continued, "But it was a decision nonetheless. Though they judged me, I stood by it. It was my undoing, in the end. Owlheart struck me down, angry for her granddaughter's death."_

_"With this life," He said firmly, "I give you determination. Be stubborn. Be confident. Be sure. Do not doubt yourself, Mapleshade." He pressed his nose to hers._

_It felt as if she had a thorn in her paw, except the pain was slowly spreading all over her body. Still, she held herself up. Gradually, the pain faded, and Weaselstar nodded and left, dipping his head to Brindlefang on the way out._

_Another cat approached, more solid than a decent amount of the cats before had been. She was an elegant silver she-cat with long, sleek ears._

_"Greetings, Mapleshade," She said, flicking her tail in greeting. "I am Sweetstar. I used to lead RiverClan- I am the mother of Scaleheart, Rosewater's grandmother." She sat down, relaxed. "I lived a hard life. My parent's died when I was an apprentice, as well as all but three other clan members. The medicine cat, the deputy, and the deputy's mate. I was made a warrior far too early, and deputy even earlier."_

_"But I never lost hope," She continued. "No matter how many times I went to bed hungry, no matter how many wounds I had, no matter how much my muscles ached or how much I wanted to scream- I had hope. There was a chance, small as it was, that everything would be alright in the end. And even a sliver of a chance was worth fighting tooth and claw for."_

_"With this life, I give you hope," She touched Mapleshade's nose. "Use it in times of crisis and victory alike. When you are in a dark tunnel, there will always be a pinprick of light, no matter how small it is or how much you have to search for it."_

_This life- Mapleshade expected it to be warm, but instead it /burned/. It was the pain of hoping, wanting, wishing, only to be thrown on the rocks again and again, waves breaking over you and smoothing you out like sea glass._

_By the time Mapleshade had recovered from that, Sweetstar had been replaced with a long-legged she-cat with fur that was a patchwork of pale yellow and pale gray. She walked as if the weight of the world slid right off of her, like water off a RiverClan cat's fur._

_"My name is Tawnystar," She introduced herself, "I was WindClan's leader during Rosewater's time."_

_"Why are so many of my life-givers from Rosewater's time?" Muttered Mapleshade. Tawnystar laughed._

_"You have few who interacted with you who are with StarClan." She explained. "The only one who did is Brindlefang, who has already given you a life. But you've met Rosewater, and she has met others."_

_"Right, then." Mapleshade muttered. "Let's get on with it."_

_Squaring herself, she nodded at Tawnystar, who seemed amused._

_"As an apprentice, I was reckless," Tawnystar began, "And as a warrior, I was brave. The only thing I did different was my name, but still, my talent at exploring the unexplored got the attention of the leader and he made me deputy."_

_"When I was killed, it was by Beestar, for trespassing on ShadowClan territory trying to find a frog I'd seen that looked strange. And so, my gift to you is such." She paused before continuing. "With this life, I give you a sense of adventure. Look at the world with new eyes, like a kit out of the nursery for the first time, and you will not regret it. See the best in all you can, or at least try to."_

_This life was less painful than the rest- it was a burning curiosity inside of her, tugging her onward, and she felt more energised._

_"Good luck." Tawnystar said firmly, before walking off, nodding to her replacement as she did so._

_The last cat was a soft-looking black and yellow tom with the build of a ShadowClan leader._

_"My name is Beestar," He said. "I new from the first moment I opened my eyes and saw the deputy of ShadowClan that it was my fate to someday take his place. I strived for greatness in all aspects of my life, and I was rewarded with the deputyship, a wonderful mate, and a beautiful litter of kits."_

_"But I was too ambitious," He twisted to look at her. "I wanted to expand ShadowClan's territory outside of where it was, and in doing so, I became possessive. I killed Tawnystar over a single frog, one she hadn't even planned on stealing. I shed blood without meaning."_

_"For this reason, I give you a life of balance." He touched his nose to hers. "With it, strive for an even mix between ambition and satisfaction. Know when to quit. Listen to those who critique you, and be mindful of your effect on others."_

_The last life she was given was strange feeling- it felt as if it was constantly moving between being so painful she felt like she was on fire and being so soft she might have been a kit at her mother's belly._

_"Maplestar!" Called out Rosewater, starting the cheer. Soon, it was picked up by the other StarClan cats, all of them cheering gleefully._

_"Maplestar! Maplestar! Maplestar!"_

_"Good luck, honey," Brindlefang looked at her fondly, before nudging her awake. "Goodness knows you'll need it."_

_"Wait, wh-"_

Maplestar bolted awake, lying next to the moonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! thoughts? ideas? headcanons/theories i can incorperate into future pieces?
> 
> (Also, those 'cats outside of clans' _will_ play a roll in the future.)
> 
> if any of yall wanna use this au for a story feel free, just give me a link to the story so i can check it out


	3. The One Where Maplestar Looks For More Clan Members (Sky Ghost's AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maplestar looks for more cats to join SkyClan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should consider making this a seperate work because not only have I written three of these things but I have plans for more

ThunderClan  
Leader: Oakstar- Sturdy brown tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: Beetail- Dark brown striped tabby tom  
Medicine Cat(s): Ravenwing- Small black tom with blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Deerdapple- Silver-and-black tabby she-cat  
Bloomheart- Gray tabby tom  
Seedpelt- Light brown-and-white tom  
Thrushtalon- Light brown tabby tom  
Nettleblaze- Ginger tom with jagged scar on neck  
Queens:  
Freckewish- Golden she-cat with black spots, dark amber eyes (Pregnant with Seedpelt's kits)  
Elders:  
Rabbitfur- Gray tabby tom

RiverClan  
Leader: Darkstar- Black she-cat  
Deputy: Spiketail- Dark gray tom  
Warriors:  
Rainfall- Skinny black tom  
Appledusk- Pale brown tom with green eyes (Apprentice: Perchpaw)  
Reedshine- Dark orange she-cat  
Milkfur- White she-cat  
Splashfoot- Pale gray tom  
Eeltail- Gray and black tabby she-cat  
Apprentices:  
Perchpaw- Thick-furred gray tom

ShadowClan  
Leader: Waspstar- Black and yellow tabby she-cat  
Deputy: Sunnystripe- Yellow tabby tom  
Medicine cat(s): Sloefur- Black tom

WindClan  
Leader: Archstar- Black and white she-cat  
Deputy: Dogtooth- Crooked-jawed brown she-cat  
Medicine cat(s): Larkwing- Gray tabby tom  
Warriors:  
Swiftflight- Pale gray tabby tom  
Midgepelt- Patch-furred brown tom

Cats Outside Clans  
Myler- Black and white tom  
Towtruck- Sturdy dark brown she-cat with silver paws (21 Moons Old)  
Eagle- Sturdy dark brown tom with silver sides (21 Moons Old)  
Matte- Long-legged dark ginger tom with long ears (22 Moons Old)  
Buckle- Soft-furred ginger she-cat with long whiskers (22 Moons Old)  
Newspaper- Black, white, and ginger she-cat (29 Moons Old)  
Bread- Dark brown tom with cream face, flanks, and tail (24 Moons Old)  
Sweet Beau- Small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (22 Moons Old)

SkyClan (A group of cats living in the gorge)  
Leader: Maplestar- Sturdy ginger, white, and black she-cat with thick paws, thick tail, and broad shoulders (25 Moons Old)(Mother to Patchkit, a black, ginger, and white tom kit, Petalkit, a pale brown she-kit, and Larchkit, a chestnut brown tom kit, Litter 3 Moons Old) (Apprentice: Applepaw) (9 Lives)  
Deputy: Kestrelheart- Gray tabby tom with paler stripes (Apprentice: Oakpaw) (16 Moons Old)  
Apprentices:  
Cloverpaw- Sleek ginger tom with lighter marks (11 Moons Old)  
Applepaw- Short ginger and yellow she-cat (11 Moons Old)  
Oakpaw- Petite ginger tabby she-cat with long legs, long tail, long ears (11 Moons Old)  
Queens:  
Desertclaw- Short, sturdy, dark ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes, curled ears, bushy tail (14 Moons Old) (Mother to Kestrelheart's kits: Duckkit, a dark ginger she-kit, Flowerkit, a brown tabby and white she-kit, and Sharpkit, a dark ginger tom kit, Litter 0 Moons Old)  
Elders:  
Honeyleaf- Pale yellow and ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes, bushy tail (159 Moons Old)  
Swallowflight- Long-legged black tom with amber eyes (Apprentice: Cloverpaw) (131 Moons Old)  
Brackenheart- Pale brown tabby tom with darker stripes (179 Moons Old)

  
SKYCLAN WARRIOR CODE

1\. Defend your clan, even with your life. You may have relationships with loners/rouges, but know that you may someday meet them in battle.

2\. Do not hunt or trespass on another cat's claimed territory.

3\. Elders, queens, kits, sick, and injured cats must be fed before warriors and apprentices eat, unless given permission.

4\. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for it's life.

5\. A kit must be at least six moons old before becoming an apprentice.

6\. Cats will keep a silent vigil the night after they are promoted a rank, with the exception of elders, queens, and the sick.

7\. The deputy will become leader after the current leader dies, retires, or is exiled. 

8\. After the death, retirement, promotion (to leader), or exile of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

9\. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

10\. No clan cat may neglect a kit or apprentice in danger, no matter where they are from.

11\. The word of the leader is to be obeyed unless it breaks the warrior code.

12\. An honorable warrior does not need to kill to end their battles, unless it is necessary for self-defense or the righting of a previous killing.

13\. Healers may only have kits or a mate if there is more than one healer serving the clan.

14\. Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are only allowed to hunt what they find in camp.

15\. The safety of the clan as a whole is more important than the safety of one cat.

16\. It is forbidden to force another cat to share territory.

17\. A cat is allowed to challenge a weak or cruel leader's right to leadership.

18\. A cat may not be judged for their origins, place of birth, or kin.

19\. A cat may not be promoted to a position of power if an accusation of wrongdoing or suspected wrongdoing is made against them.

"Mama," Squeaked Patchkit, wriggling towards Maplestar, "You're back!"

Maplestar had just arrived back home from her journey to the moonstone. She purred, nudging Patchkit back into the nursery. "Yes," She said, "I am. How about you go play with your littermates for a little bit? I have to talk to Kestrelheart, about grown-up stuff."

"OK, mama!" Chirped Patchkit, darting off to where his siblings were sleeping in a pile.

Maplestar watched them for a moment, smiling fondly, before she turned and trotted over to where Kestrelheart was organizing patrols.

"Oh, Mapleshade!" He perked up, looking over to her. "Can you hunt near the twolegplace with Swallowflight and your apprentices?"

Maplestar flicked her ears. "Can Desertclaw take my place? I need to talk to you about something."

Kestrelflight blinked. "Ah, no. Desertclaw had her kits while you were gone- two she-kits and a tom. I'll see if Brackenheart can take over."

  
"So," Kestrelflight laid down, flicking his tail at Maplestar, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I visited the Moonstone, on my trip." Maplestar began. "I spoke with StarClan, and they gave me my nine lives."

"Really?" Kestrelflight blinked in confusion. "Are you Maplestar, now, then?"

"Yes," Maplestar nodded, surveying the camp. "Now that that's out of the way-" She turned back to Kestrelheart. "I think we should look for more cats who want to join. We have three apprentices, a queen, and only two warriors. That's small, even for a small clan-I'm going to go visit twolegplace later. Will you come with me?" 

Kestrelheart considered it for a moment before nodding. "Alright." Standing, he stretched his paws. "Shall we leave now?"

Maplestar nodded.

  
Sniffing around, Maplestar swept her surroundings with her eyes. They were in twolegplace, looking for other cats.

"Hello!" Chirped a voice. Turning quickly, Maplestar made eye contact with a sturdily built dark brown she-cat with silver paws. "Who're you?"

Maplestar dipped her head to the she-cat. "I am Maplestar, leader of SkyClan," She introduced herself. "I am looking for cats to join our clan."

"I'm Towtruck!" The she-cat replied. "Can I come with?"

Maplestar stared for a moment. "Yes, but- why are you so eager to leave your home behind?"

Towtruck snorted. "Oh, that's not my home!" She flicked her tail at the house that the fence she was sitting on belonged to. "I sleep in the ally next to it. I haven't really got anything I'm really attached to, except for- oh, wait a second, let me go get it." 

She skipped off, returning a second later with-

"Where do you get shells around here?" Maplestar wondered aloud. 

Towtruck snorted, placing the shells on the ground. "There's a river nearby- I think it feeds into the gorge- and all kinds of snails and mollusks live in it."

Maplestar shrugged. "Alright then. Are you coming?"

Towtruck grinned. "Are we getting anyone else from this neighborhood before we leave?" She asked. "I know a couple cats who'd really love to join!"

Maplestar paused, considering it. The whole point of this /was/ to get more cats.

"Lead the way."

They walked together for a short while, before Towtruck lit up and darted over to another cat, this one a black, white, and ginger calico she-cat.

"Newspaper!" Towtruck called out. The other she-cat- Newspaper, Maplestar suspected- turned, ears pricking as she saw Towtruck come to a halt in front of her.

"Towtruck," Newspaper greeted her. "And...?" She looked to Maplestar.

"I-" Maplestar was cut off by Towtruck enthusiastically introducing her.

"She's Maplestar. She's from /SkyClan/." She whispered that last part like it was some big revelation, and based on how Newspaper sat up on hearing it, it probably was.

"SkyClan?" Newspaper inquired. "Like, the gorge cats? I didn't realize they were still around."

Maplestar puffed out her chest. "We're recovering from a rat attack right now, but we are here." Admittedly, the only ones originally from SkyClan were the elders, but not knowing that wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Alright," Newspaper hopped down to join them. "When are we leaving?"

"Right after we get Eagle and Sweet Beau." Towtruck assured her. "In fact- they're only a few houses down, I'll go get them and then we can leave." She hopped up and dashed off, leaving Maplestar with Newspaper.

"So..." Maplestar glanced around. "Nice... weather?"

"Yeaaah..." Newspaper glanced around as well. "Um, do you eat, like, rats and stuff, or-"

Maplestar winced. "Birds and mice, mostly," She corrected.

"Yeah. Um." Maplestar winced again at the poor attempt at conversation on both ends.

"Hey, guys!" Both of them looked around when Towtruck reappeared, followed by a dark brown tom with silver sides and a small silver tabby she-cat. "This is my brother, Eagle," She gestured to the tom with her tail, "And a she-cat he lives across from, Sweet Beau," She pointed to the silver she-cat.

"Hello," Maplestar dipped her head to both of them. "My name is Maplestar. You wish to join SkyClan?"

Sweet Beau exchanged an excited grin with Eagle. "Yes!" She confirmed. "I've always wanted to leave my housefolk."

"I want to find a new place to live anyways," Eagle shrugged. "And if Towtruck and Beau are both going, then I'm coming too."

Maplestar purred. "Let's go meet up with Kestrelheart," She suggested, "And then we can go home."

Walking over to where she and Kestrelheart had agreed to meet up, she saw him sitting with three cats- a dark brown tom with a cream face, a ginger she-cat with long whiskers, and a dark ginger tom with long ears.

"Hello, Maplestar," He called out. As she approached, he nodded to Towtruck, Eagle, and Sweet Beau.

"This is Bread," He pointed his tail to the dark brown tom, "Matte," The ginger tom, "And Buckle." The ginger she-cat.

"Greetings, all." Maplestar nodded at them. "This is Towtruck, Eagle, and Sweet Beau." She introduced the three.

"Wonderful." Kestrelheart nodded. "Let's go back home, yes?"

Nodding, Maplestar led the way back home.

  
"Do any of you happen to know anything about healing?" Maplestar asked the newer cats over prey, "We don't have a healer yet, and I only know a little bit about it."

"I can treat basic scratches," Offered up Towtruck, "But I don't know how many herbs this place has in common with the town."

"I know how to deal with eye wounds," Bread said, "My sister got her face sliced up when we were younger and I had to deal with it."

"I once had to heal my broken leg, and I learned a bit from that," Buckle piped up.

"Wonderful!" Maplestar purred. "If all of us combine our knowledge of healing, we probably know a decent amount. Now we just need to find someone who wants to be a healer."

Matte perked up at that. "I can do that!" He volunteered. "I'm not one for fighting- I figured that without other cats there'd be less of it here- but if we need a Healer, I can be one!"

Maplestar purred. "Wonderful. Let's get you lot assessed, and then we can see how many will be apprentices and how many we can make warriors already."

  
"All old enough to catch their own prey, gather in camp for a clan meeting!" Maplestar called.

Cats emerged quickly, what with there only being six clan cats leaving their dens. Confused looks were shot at the new cats in camp, who were all sitting beneath the tall ledge she stood on.

"SkyClan is strong, but we are small," Maplestar began. "We have here today several cats who are willing to become clan cats." The new cats looked up, "Step forward."

They stepped forward, fur shimmering in the sunlight and painted a soft orange from the reflection of the sandstone.

"Do you swear to defend your clan, even with your life?"

The new cats nodded, some more hesitantly than others, but they all nodded nonetheless.

"Very well. Towtruck, from this day forward, you will be Towtruckwhisker. StarClan appreciates your cheerfulness and loyalty." Pausing for a heartbeat, Maplestar looked to the other cats. "Eagle, from this point onwards, you will be Eaglefur. StarClan honors your courage and camaraderie."

Oh, boy. There were so many names.

  
Several hours later, Maplestar sat in the nursery, watching her camp with her kits nearby.

There were four new warriors- Towtruckwhisker, Eaglefur, Beaupelt, and Buckleclaw-, two apprentices- Newspaperpaw and Breadpaw- and one new healer, Matteheart.

"You know," Desertclaw spoke up from where she was sitting with her sleeping kits, "I think this might be the most full I've ever seen the gorge, even when my siblings and I lived here."

"Yes," Maplestar admitted, "It's nice to have so many cats here- it reminds me of what ThunderClan was like before the truth came out."

  
"Alright, try to attack me," Maplestar commanded. Applepaw hesitated, before flinging herself at her mentor. Maplestar ducked out of the way, and while Applepaw was still standing, shoved herself under her outstretched paw and shoved her down.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Maplestar asked. Applepaw shook her head. "You put too much weight into that swipe- it makes it easy to send you off balance. Try it like this..."

  
"You have to stay inside today, loves," Maplestar explained to her kits. "There's snow on the ground- I don't want to risk losing you lot in the cold." She wrapped her tail around her kits, glancing outside. 

They'd already gotten all the hunting for the day done before the snow hit, all the elders and queens had had their bedding changed out, and all the dens had enough cats in them for it to be warm.

"Well," She hummed, "I suppose there's nothing better to do than a story."

"Which story, mama?" Asked Petalkit.

Maplestar considered it for a moment. "How about... the story of SkyClan?"

"Once upon a time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment something i haven't left my house in like a week


	4. Kit Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nursery story, based off of real events, that has been twisted over the generations.

Once upon a time, a group of cats lived in the forest, with neither honor nor a code. Of these cats, some of them decided to journey, far away, and find a new home, where there was shelter for the great storms and warmth during leaf-bare.

As they were journeying, they came across a river, wide and deep. The river churned, froth foaming on top, and Shademoss, the leader of them, decided that they had to cross it. It was bitterly cold, and predators prowled on their side of the river- the other side was warm, with no predators and much prey. In the middle of it, however, was a huge platform of stone, so big that an eagle could swoop down and pick you up from it.

The first to cross was Turtletail. She swam to the platform, but as she was running across it, a great hawk swooped downwards, planning on catching her. But she sprinted the rest of the way, and the hawk could not get her once she was in the river.

The second to cross was Cloudspot, Brightstream's mate. He, too, crossed, and he, too, was almost attacked by the hawk. But he ducked down and dived into the water, and so he too escaped.

The last two to cross were Brightstream and Graybird, who was Cloudspot's brother. Brightstream was weak from hunger, and so Graybird helped her across. But the hawk attacked again, going after Graybird.

Just then, Brightstream dived in front of Graybird, shoving him into the river and being taken instead of him. Cloudspot cried out, loud enough that it rang out across the world, as the hawk flew off.

Cloudspot mourned for seven days and seven night, until one night he went to sleep, and was greeted by Brightstream.

'Do not mourn for me, my love,' She said, 'I await you in the stars, and during the day I guide the lost home.'

'But Brightstream,' Cried Cloudspot, 'How can I go on without you?'

Brightstream looked at him, eyes warm, and spoke. 'I am with you always,' She said. 'I am with you in the sunbeams when you rest in them. I am with you when you feel the wind in your fur. I am with you when you smell the dew on the wind.'

Years passed by, and Cloudspot grew close to Stormflower, another cat. But he could not bring himself to love her fully, for he refused to abandon Brightstream.

One night, he went to sleep and found himself with Brightstream.

'Cloudspot,' She said, 'It is alright if you move on! I will be with you, even if you decide to find another mate. Even if you decide not to catch my favorite prey anymore. Even if you go out on the anniversary of my death this year, instead of staying in camp and letting time slip by.'

'I will be with you when your kits are born. I will be with you when you retire to the elder's den. I will be with you when you die, old and surrounded by your grandchildren.'

'Brightstream,' Said Cloudspot, 'Thank you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: All drabbles in the Sky Ghost AU are now in a seperate work, which itself is now in a separate series.


	5. The One Where Mistlekit Knows More Than People Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is a finicky thing. Mistlekit knows this.

Time is a finicky thing, she knows.

Mistlekit has always been strange- she was born in late leaf-fall to an aging queen, along with only one sibling. 

The more superstitious of the clan whispered- whispered about leaf-fall births- harbingers of death, they called them. Whispered about kits born to elder queens- signs of an early end, they claimed. Whispered about small litters- not enough strength to go around, they said.

The more observant of the clan thought- thought about her eyes, wide and large, blinking out at them from the darkness. Thought about how she watched, how she knew everything going on in the clan, even if nobody told her, even if only Snowkit or Swiftpaw could understand her.

(Those who weren't so observant did not think. They did not whisper. They did not even talk.

Mistlekit has always been good at hiding. It is an unintended consequence of it that she slips through the cracks of life.)

She sees the future, stretched out in front of her like a long, smooth stone. 

In every version of them, the hawk swoops down. In most of them, it swoops down and carries her brother off, her mother sobbing over her only kit, Mistlekit forgotten until she dies of greencough. In a decent amount of them, Mistlekit's name and life is forgotten moments after her death.

She decides that this one will not be one of those.

The hawk swoops down, and Snowkit is inside the nursery, safe and secure. Instead, it carries off Bramblepaw, young and terrified, and Goldenflower screams.

_Again._

The hawk swoops down, and Snowkit is outside, but Mistlekit is outside with him and is chosen instead of him. She screams instead this time, and nobody hears her.

_Again._

The hawk swoops down and Snowkit is outside alone, and he can't hear the hawk. Pomegranate blood stains his fur, and she has has no voice but she want to call out to him and reassure him.

_Again._

The hawk swoops down, and Snowkit is outside alone, and the hawk drops him and Mistlekit vomits at the sickening /crack/s it makes.

_Again._

  
Sometimes, Mistlekit dreams. Her eternity is spent bleeding and screaming. Every once in a while, she lets herself rest. When she does, she dreams. 

_"Why do you do this?" Asks Lionheart. His heart is heavy, Mistlekit knows. But she does not live for the dead._

_She shrugs. She doesn't speak, even in a world of stardust and dreams. It's not because she can't._

_"Why won't you rest?" Cries Lynxkit,_

_"Why do you keep this up?" Demands Spottedleaf. Her fur was stuck up in places, tufts of it curling up in stress. Tiredness hangs in her eyes- it isn't surprising. She has to fight when she'd been told she would be resting._

_Mistlekit doesn't say anything. She doesn't say 'Because if I don't nobody will'. She doesn't say, 'I will not be another casualty of time.' She doesn't even say 'Because.'_

_If she doesn't do this, fate will sharpen it's claws of forgetfulness on her body and laugh when she bleeds._

_She will not let it win._

  
The world is cruel. She knows this- she isn't new to this world. By now, she muses, she's probably as old as, if not older than, Bluestar.

Still, the feeling of blood running down her front is new. She's never had this outcome yet- one where she's killed before the hawk.

"Little rat," Hisses the fox in it's own tongue. It growls and clamps it's teeth down on her throat.

Back home, nobody notices until Snowkit starts crying.

_Again._

The leaf-fall sun is cool, wind slicing through her thin kit-fluff. She sighs, burrows closer into her mother's fur, and purrs when her brother joins her. It turns to screams and the nursery groans as a tree falls.

_Again._

Swiftpaw notices this time. "Why are you staring at the sky?" He asks her, voice rough.

She thinks for a moment and then squints her eyes at the sky again, this time swooping her tail like a bird's.

"Wait, what?" Swiftpaw has always understood her- not quite as well as Snowkit, who just /gets/ her, but Swiftpaw can understand her as long as she signals. "When?"

She shrugs, pointing to the sky.

"Hmm." Swiftpaw considers it and then sits down next to her, eyes turned to the sky. She blinks at him in thanks. He nods.

The hawk swoops down eventually, and Swiftpaw lunges at it, teeth and claws bared, and tears it's throat out.

(He's killed a day later by a pack of dogs.)

_Again._


	6. Stories From RiverClan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kits stories, passed down from mother and kit for generations, from the side of RiverClan.

Sunningrocks

( _Mother, will you tell me a story?_

**Perhaps. Settle down- no, no kicking up moss, child. Sit and I will tell you of Sunningrocks.**

_I haven't heard that one yet. Is it why we fight for it?_

**That it is! Now, quiet- quit fidgeting- and settle in.** )

Long ago, there were two leaders, Pebblestar and Slowstar. Pebblestar guided RiverClan with grace and kindness, and Slowstar ruled over ThunderClan with cruelty and arrogance. Pebblestar was a descendant of Riverstar- her fur was sleek and waterproof, and she was nimble and quick.

Slowstar, meanwhile, was a descendant of only rouges- he was bulky and slow and rude and dumb. He was also, unfortunately, power hungry, as ThunderClan is wont to be. One warm summer’s day, Slowstar decided he would like to seize all of RiverClan territory for ThunderClan.

And so, he set out to do it the only way he knew possible- to kill Pebblestar.

( _Why would he do that?_

**ThunderClan is cruel and dumb and power hungry. It makes sense that their leader would be the cruelest and dumbest and power hungriest of them.**

_But what happened next?_

**Let me continue the story, and you'll** **learn.** )

One day, while Pebblestar was bringing her deputy’s mate, Reedheart, to sunningrocks, to show Reedheart’s kits to StarClan and welcome them into the clan, Slowstar set out to ambush her. He took only two other cats, Dullfur and Mouseheart, but was confident he could win- after all, how could a tiny she-cat and a queen with kits beat three strong warriors?

But Slowstar was foolish. When they were trying to ambush Pebblestar, they left prey bones on the ground, confident that Pebblestar would not recognise them. They stepped as loudly as they wanted, for they thought the river would drown out the noise.

Pebblestar heard them, of course. And so she tucked Reedheart and her kits away to hide, and went to fight off Slowstar and his goons. First, she went for Dullfur- she splashed water up from the river, and when he stepped without looking, he slipped and fell, falling unconscious.

That sent Mouseheart fleeing, and only Slowstar was left. Slowstar, of course, was the biggest and dumbest of all of ThunderClan- he was slow and did not think Pebblestar could beat them. So he roared, ‘Fight me, Pebblestar, if you are any kind of strong!’. Pebblestar, quick and clever, realized that she could not show herself immediately- if she were to, she would risk Reedheart’s kits, for Slowstar could trace her scent back to them.

So Pebblestar, thinking quickly, snuck to the edge of the rocks. Then, once she was there, she called out to Slowstar- ‘Come and get me, you big brute!’. Slowstar took the bait, charging her, and just as he was about to collide with her, she dodged to the side. He fell in with a great splash, and he drowned, losing his last life to his own idiocy.

Ever since, our clans have been locked in a battle for sunningrocks. ThunderClan can’t seem to let go of the idea of ruling RiverClan, even with Slowstar long dead.

( _Woah. What happened to Pebblestar and Reedheart?_

 **We don't know. Although some say that Reedheart went on to name one of her children** **Pebblekit. Rest now, kit. I will tell you another later.** )

...

...

...

_(Mother, can I have another story? I slept, see, so I want another story!_

**I'm afraid I don't know a full story I can tell without disturbing your siblings. Is there anything else that would help you sleep?**

_Well, what's the difference between us and ThunderClan?_

**Ah, that's a simple one.** )

RiverClan is sleek and elegant and smart. We know to use the river to our advantage- that’s why StarClan blessed us with it, after all. ThunderClan is big and rude and dumb. They aren’t clever enough to use any cover, and instead claw at their problems until they go away.

( _So what are WindClan and ShadowClan like?_

**Perhaps if you quit chewing your paw I will tell you.**

_Ok, mother._

**That's a good kit.** )

WindClan lives on the tall, open moors, and so they are open to owls and hawks and eagles. They stay high up, you see, to stay away from water- that’s another story entirely, though.

( _Tell it, tell it!_

 **Oh, alright. You know I am weak for you, sweet kit.** )

Brightscale And Rabbitheart

Long ago, there were two cats- Brightscale, of RiverClan, and Rabbitheart, of WindClan. This was during a long time of war between WindClan and ShadowClan- none recall who started it, but there had been many deaths.

It got to the point where even WindClan was running out of warriors- and so, suggested Rabbitheart, they should steal kits from another clan, a clan not involved with this at all. RiverClan.

( _But that's against the code!_

 **It is. But Rabbitheart was cowardly and foolish, and wanted others to fight his battles for him.** )

One day, Rabbitheart snuck out to RiverClan, and headed towards the nursery. Three of the RiverClan queens had given birth in the last season, you see- and he fully intended to steal their kits.

But Brightscale was a nursery warrior- a warrior who protects kits and queens. And when she saw Rabbitheart sneak into the camp, she lunged at him, claws out, and struck his face.

His yowls of pain, so loud it woke the queens, called Brightscale’s clanmates to her aid. And so Rabbitheart tried to run away, but Brightscale’s attack had made him bleed into his eyes. He was blinded, and when he ran away, he fell into the deepest part of the river. He drowned there, and it is said that all of WindClan has hated water ever since. The river knows of their crimes, and does not forgive.

( _So, is that why WindClan is cowardly? They're afraid that the river will hold them respin- accoon- will make them deal with their actions?_

 **Yes, kitten. Sleep now- perhaps I will tell you another story later.** )

**Author's Note:**

> look i know canon mapleshade is a naughty bratty cat but i want her to be better because i relate to her a lot and she gets trashed on for doing the same stuff that marvel characters like drax and clint and frank castle are admired for and its all bullshit honestly


End file.
